User blog:VocAddict/Fav and least fav Vocaloids (2015)
So... Saw everyone doing this and I was like Meh. Why not. So here am I. So let's get this over with. I'm just going with the top five in each category. I'll leave out my idk category since it's exactly that. I don't know. They just didn't have that much of an impact/change to be in any of these categories. Favourite Vocaloids Flower I just love her. Her voice. Her design. Her growl. Though I think it was kinda soon when her V4 was released just for quality improvement and growl, I still adore her and still is my favourite Vocaloid. Sachiko I love her tone and voice overall. Though her limited range and use in genres, I like her. And that design. Damn. How did they do that. MAIKA I like her power. Her design is bae. Like how can you like her. And though her results in other languages are LQ, they're pretty understandable. Mew ''' Has a truly unique and realistic voice. Shame I don't find many songs with her. '''Utatane Piko I like him. The versatility of his voice and the results you can make from it are wonderful. Shame he's only a V2. Least Favourite Vocaloids KAITO I really really don't see what people like about him. He's really not that good. His V3 is so unrealistic it's like ugh. His tone is so bland I can count all the songs I can stand him with on one hand. He has this bored tone I can't stand about him. His English bank drives me up a wall. I seriously laugh whenever I hear it (as I tend to do with any Crypton English VB). He just sounds so fake. *sigh* Conclusion, I don't like him. IA At first, I really liked how she sounded but then I got bored of her voice really quickly. I don't know why. Her voice sounds flay most of the time. Another bored bank to me. The only times she actually sounds good to me is if she was used with VocaListener. Her face on her design looks bored and all so that was it for me with her.Her voice and I don't really agree with each other. Kagamines Because I'm lazy to do both. Not that I don't like them anymore but I just lost interesting in them. They just seem so boring to me now. With their V4x release, my liking for them just decreaed even more. Len. You sound like a girl. And it irks the heck out of me. Nothing really interesting about them anymore. Megurine Luka She was one of my favourites until her V4x released just killed it all. She used to her some kind of form in her voice but then she got so flat and boring that I couldn't find her enjoyable anymore. And her English too me still isn't that good. Hatsune Miku It's like I don't like any of the Cryptonloids. Not that I hate them. They just went bland on me. Miku is no exception. Though she is my most listened to Vocaloid, I mostly listen to songs that feature her appends or ones that have exceptional tuning. So that's it. My most and lesat favs of the year. So probably wasn't considered (Chinese Vocaloids, some Engloids, etc.) since I didn't really have enough to really judge them on so I just used those I had familiarity with. So that's that I gues. Category:Blog posts